majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Do Not Disturb
When a foreigner is found murdered inside his hotel room, the squad must work quickly to find the killer while avoiding any international repercussions when a U.S. diplomat becomes involved in the case. While everyone is busy with the case, Rusty tries to figure out how to share a big secret with the squad. The Victim *Mehar Sethie The Suspects *Ravi Madhaven *Josh Allen Evidence Closing the Case After learning that Lina had called her father to pick her up, Raydor interrogates Lena's friend Sydney about letting Lena know Mehar was dead since she was the only person outside of law enforcement and Lina's family to know. Under threat to her admission to Harvard, Sydney admits that Lina has a burner phone, but only Josh Allen, Sydney's boyfriend knows the number. Sydney admits that she and Josh only pretended to date and Josh is really Lina's boyfriend. Raydor has SIS bring in Josh for questioning and Sykes and Lieutenant Cooper purposefully crash Lina's car so they can get her away from her driver who is taking her out of the country. Flynn and Sykes question Josh who, after being told that Lina has diplomatic immunity, tells them that Lena went to the hotel to tell Mehar that she wasn't going to marry him as she was in love with Josh which resulted in Mehar trying to rape her and Lina killing him in self-defense. Raydor and Fritz Howard question Lina who tells them that when her father picked her up, he told her Mehar was dead and she was happy and told him that. In response, he beat her and tried to send her back to India. Raydor questions Lina about her relationship with Josh and Lina is horrified to learn that Sydney told them. Lina admits that she has been with Josh for just under a year when her father Ravi storms through the police station and tries to drag Lina out. When he gets too rough, Fritz subdues him and threatens to have Ravi deported for an act of terrorism in a US police station. Ravi is enraged when Lina tells him about her relationship with Josh and disowns her after Lina tells him she and Josh have had sex. Under threat of deportation and facing murder charges in India, Ravi tells them that he went to see Mehar as Mehar was nervous since Lina had run away rather than meet him at the airport. Ravi brought Mehar $100,000 of Lina's dowry to get Mehar to stay and Mehar was still alive when he left. Raydor realizes that Josh had $500 on him when he was arrested and they find that exact amount of money missing from the dowry. Raydor and Tao confront Josh with this along with the fact that he's a full scholarship student with no job and his mother hasn't withdrawn money she could've given him in seven weeks. They tell Josh that as the money was ordered in advance, the bills are in sequential order and the money Josh had matches the missing money. Raydor also informs Josh that Lina has diplomatic immunity in America but not in India where she will be deported to stand trial for Mehar's murder with Josh's original story. Josh finally admits he killed Mehar, telling Raydor and Tao he went to the hotel to convince Mehar to leave Lina alone since Josh loved her. Mehar had told Josh Lina would be his wife and the mother of his children and would forget Josh who lost his temper, killed Mehar and made it look like a robbery. Josh explains to Raydor and Tao that he did it for Lina while Lina tells Rusty Beck the same thing. Though Rusty tries to convince Lina that it's not her fault, Lina feels that it is, explaining that she'd told Josh not to interfere because as bad as marrying Mehar would be, what happened is worse. As a result of not simply telling her family the truth, she has now lost not just Josh, but her family and country as well and an innocent man lost his life. Lina is taken away by Fritz and her family disowns her, but Raydor later tells Rusty that Lina made a deal to testify against Josh in exchange for asylum in the United States and tuition to a state university. However, Raydor tells Rusty that things ended up being worse than they should have since Lina keeping her relationship with Josh a secret led to Mehar's murder and her father found out anyway. Guest Cast Recurring Locations Episode Notes *The majority of the episode is presented in the form of a narrative by Rusty to his therapist Doctor Joe. *After a session with Doctor Joe, Rusty decides to come out as gay to the squad though he fears their reactions. While the squad acts surprised, none of them seem to actually be with their reactions suggesting they knew or at least suspected for some time. Provenza tells Rusty that his coming out to them only signifies that he's come to trust them more and in return they will trust him more. After coming out, Rusty pulls Provenza aside to ask him about if the revelation affects their personal relationship negatively. Provenza, who has previously been shown to be politically incorrect, tells Rusty he has no problem with Rusty being gay as long he's not flamboyantly so. He also tells Rusty that while he can help him with a lot of things, being gay is the one thing he can't help him with. Raydor also indicates that everyone knew already when talking to Rusty about him coming out though she says something else after a hesitation. *Sykes is revealed to be dating Lieutenant Cooper from SIS. While the squad clearly suspected this for some time, Sykes adamantly denies the fact until Rusty comes out and they point out how important trust is. Sykes reveals that Sharon already knows, having told her since it could affect their job and Rusty knew too as he caught them making out but never said anything. He also thought everyone knew and Sykes receives a lot of teasing for being busted by Rusty while Tao and Buzz are shown to have had a bet on the subject that Buzz lost. Trivia Episode Media Category:MC Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Major Crimes Category:Special Investigation Section